Dress For Success
by HP-freak-RG-luva
Summary: What REALLY happened when Matt stood Lilly up! LOLIVER! ONESHOT!


HP-gal-RG-luva Sokka's-babe

Summary- So this is ACUTALLY happened when Matt stood Lilly up…. (Not really, but I think it is what happened)

Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana, Lilly, Oliver, Matt, or Miley.

**Dress For Success**

Lilly's POV

_It has been an hour! An hour and Matt hasn't come yet, Miley informed me on everything to do at the dance, except for the maybe the fact that guys are inconsiderate and have the nerve to stand up a girl! A girl who spent so much time getting ready for you, just to get stood up._

I was sitting on my front porch and I finally reduced myself to tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see my mom standing there, she had a frown on her face and I cried even harder. She gave me a tight hug.

"I think you should go up to your room and fix your make-up. He might of just got stuck in traffic darling," she said into the top of my head. I nodded and walked up to my room. _She just said that to get me out of the same spot. _I walked over to my vanity and started to take off my make-up that Miley had spent so long on. As I finished I went to lie on my bed. I took off my heels and threw them on the ground and they fell with a thump.

I sat and thought about how I was going to tell Miley about all this. She is Miley and she wasn't going to take this well, she will want revenge. I was sitting there for another 20 minutes when I heard a knock on my door. I sat up and looked at it. Nobody called my name, but a piece of paper slipped under the door. I tilted my head a little and jumped up and opened the door. Nobody was there, I ran down the hall and looked down the stairs and it was like a ghost town.

I raced back to my room and grabbed the piece of paper off of the ground and ran to my bed. I landed on it and opened the paper. It said, "Dress For Success" and it was in my mom's writing, _I can tell her handwriting ANYWHERE! _I had no idea what was happening but I couldn't care less. I attempted to put on a little make-up and didn't do that bad.

I grabbed my heels and ran down the stairs, "Mom! Mom, what it going on, why did you make me dress up all fancy and such?" I yelled for her, I didn't get a reply so I went to the kitchen and she wasn't there, my dad was at some big convention in Los Angeles and my brother was at Megan's house, for a seventh grader he is much higher on the 'Babe Meter' then the 'Ollie Trollie'.

I looked all over the house and no sign of my mom and I continued to yell, "MOM!" _wait! Maybe she left…_as I thought this to myself I ran outside and to the driveway, still clutching my heels. Her car was still there, _where could she be? _I ran around the back of my house and saw my mom.

"Mom! Couldn't you hear me yelling for you? I got this-" I started to say, but then I saw someone that caught my eye standing behind my mom. _What are they doing here?_

"Oliver? What are you doing here? Aren't you dj-ing the da-" then something else caught my eyes, my Christmas lights where hanging up all around my backyard, but none were on the only light that was on was the deck light, _what is going on? _

"I got to do some laundry or something," said my mom as she walked to the front of the house.

I turned to Oliver, he was wearing a suit and his hair was flipped to the side like always, _I admit, he looks AWESOME!!_. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a dance to be at?"

He walked forward and shook his head, "I'm supposed to be were I needed to be. And at the moment, that is with you…"

I could feel tears in my eyes, "Oliver? Why do you need to be here?" I asked trying to hold back the tears.

"Because, my best friend was hurt by some jerk," he said looking me in the eyes like he meant it, I was able to make a smile, "A jerk who doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks Oliver, that really means a lot, but how did you find out?" I asked, still holding back tears.

"When Matt showed up without you, I knew something was wrong," he paused, "I patiently waited for 10 minutes to see if you were gonna meet him…" he looked at his shoes.

"And?" I asked wanting to know what happened.

"I called your mom, she said you were a mess; that he stood you up," he said looking up in my eyes. I could see that he was mad, his eyes had the evil feeling.

"Yeah, well that is over now….. You can go back to the dance, I'm fine," I whispered, but I think he knew I was lying.

"Lils, no it isn't! That jerk hurt you, and he hurt you bad and as your best friend, I should help you!" he said pausing, "I…. I stood be here for you…." he whispered.

"Oh Oliver!" I said letting my arms wrap around his neck. I felt a single tear roll down my check. I didn't want it to ruin my makeup so I let go of Oliver and felt where the tear fell out of my eye and gave a little giggle.

"Wow, I am a dork…" I said. Oliver shook his head and wiped away the tear streak that was left on my face with his left thumb.

"No, you were hurt. I understand completely. Like you have that hope that someone likes you but then you have the feeling that they moved on," he said with his left hand still on my face.

I started to get this feeling and my head subconsciously tilted into his hand. _Oh no, I can't be falling for him…this is crazy, he is my best friend. _I quickly let my head up, I thought I might have seen a hint of disappointment, but I doubt it.

"Um, uh Lil?" he asked slowly. I nodded and he went to the radio and turned it on.

**"Tonight big popstar Hannah Montana is once again sold out so tonight we are having a 'Hannah Montana request hotline' and the first Hannah Montana song we were requested was 'One in a Million'"** said the DJ.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked rather slowly. I slowly nodded and walked up to him. I had no idea what to do… _so slow dance?_

I closed my eyes and before I even opened them Oliver wrapped his arms around my waist. I opened my eyes and he was blushing, I slowly flung my arms around his neck and we started to sway…

We got to the chorus when the deck light turned off, we stopped for a second and then all the Christmas lights turned on and I looked over to Oliver and he was really red and I instantly turned red too.

I looked over to the window of my brother's window and there my mom was standing with a remote control that does basically everything for the lighting of the house.

"I'm uhhh sorry for my mom," I said to him and shock his head and we slowly got back into rhythm and soon the song ended.

**"Okay now we got a request for the song 'We Got the Party with Us' so here it is!" **the DJ said once again.

_Fast song! _Oliver unraveled his hands for around my waist and I was instantly cold. I let my arms slip off his body and I started to move a little to the beat. And then just as the words 'Turn this park into a club' Oliver started to jump up and down like a maniac so I decided to join. And when the song ended I almost tipped over, I grabbed onto Oliver and we both were breathing heavily. I looked up at him just to notice we were inches away.

I started to back away when Oliver leaned forward and our lips collided. I started to lean into him. I felt like butterflies were trying to escape my stomach, _this is not normal._

We both broke apart both as red as possible. I turned around and Oliver broke the silence, "Lilly I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"No, Oliver I didn't think wrong of it. To tell you the truth I liked it, a lot. But what about Miley? She would get left out and it could ruin our relationships with her," I explained.

"I know, I've thought everything through for the LONGEST time," he said. I gave him a hug.

"I should tell her about tonight, because if she finds out that we didn't tell her, she might hate us," I said still clinging onto him.

"Okay, but if you don't want to I'll understand," he whispered onto the top of my head, _he really cares about me, doesn't he?_

"So I'll go tell her, but you might want to go home, it might get messy if I tell her."

He pushed me away carefully and kissed the top of my head, "Okay."

10 minutes later Miley's

I sat in the chair outside Miley's front door and glanced at the ground. _She must be late from the Hannah concert._

"I'll be right there!" I heard Robby Ray scream.

Then Miley appeared and looked at me clueless. "Lilly?" _That IS my name.._

"I tried calling you every time I got off stage," _crap I left my phone in my room!_

"Were you a little to busy with Matt?" _I __WAS busy, but not with Matt._

_This is it, I have to tell her I kissed Oliver, _I frowned, _I can't do it_ u. _I guess she can find out sooner or later. Hopefully I can tell her some day, just not today._

_But maybe Oliver is a better actor then I give him credit for, he might be able to fake not liking me, but he did say he liked me for the LONGEST time. And if he has hid it for this long, he can go longer. But can I?_

"He stood me up" I said. _Guess I'll have to…_

A/N- Was that to confusing? I hope not. I wrote this in like 30 minutes so don't hate me for it sucking. TTYL


End file.
